parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion King Home Video Trailers/Transcript
Trailer #1 (December 1994 - February 1995) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Black Background) * Narrator: On March 3, 1995, see the magic... * Mufasa: Remember who you are. * Narrator: Feel the excitement... * Adult Nala: Simba! * Simba: AAAAAAH! * Narrator: And hear the roar... * Adult Simba: (roaring) * Narrator: When the greatest animated motion picture comes to video. From Walt Disney Pictures comes the story of a young prince's courageous fight... * Adult Simba: Sit down, Scar. * Narrator: To claim his rightful throne. * Mufasa: You are the one true king. * Narrator: Disney's masterpiece, The Lion King. * (Coming to Video March 3rd 1995) * Narrator: Coming to video March 3, 1995. Trailer #2 (March - September 1995) * (1991 Walt Disney Home Video Logo in Blue Background) * Woman: (Singing in African Language) ♪ It's the Circle of Life. ♪ ♪ And it moves us all. ♪ * Mufasa: We are all connected in the great circle of life. * Narrator: Walt Disney Home Video presents its all-new thirty-second full-length animated motion picture. * (Thunderclap) * Narrator: The Lion King. He was born to rule. * Simba: This will all be mine? * Mufasa: Everything the light touches. * Simba: Wow. * Narrator: But a shadow lies over the kingdom. * Scar: I will be king! * Simba: (gasps) * Scar: Run away, and never return. * Hyenas: (snarling) * Simba: NOOOO! * Banzai: If you ever come back, we'll KILL YOU! * (Simba is lost in the wasteland) * Pumbaa: Hey, kid, what's eating you? * Simba: I don't wanna talk about it. * Timon: He looks blue. * Pumbaa: I say, brownish gold. * Timon: No, no, no. I mean, he's depressed. * Pumbaa: Anything we can do? * Simba: Not unless you can change the past. * Narrator: He grew up, hoping to leave his old life behind. * Rafiki: I know who you are. You're Mufasa's boy. * Adult Nala: You're the king. * Timon: King? Have you got your lions crossed? * Adult Simba: You knew my father? * Rafiki: Correction. I know your father. * Adult Simba: He died, a long time ago. * Rafiki: Nope! Wrong again! Ha ha ha! He's alive, and I'll show him to you. * (The reflection of Simba's face changed into that of the now ghost Mufasa) * Adult Simba: Father? * Mufasa: You are my son, and the one true king. * Rafiki: You see? He lives in you. * Mufasa: You must take your place in the circle of life. * Adult Nala: Simba! * Narrator: It's a legendary tale filled with excitement... * (Adults Simba and Nala fight with roars) * Narrator: Plus, dozens of wonderful new characters... * Pumba: AAAAAH! * Timon: Why do I always have to save your... (sees Adult Nala running toward him and Pumbaa) AAAH! * Narrator: And featuring original music and songs by Grammy winner Elton John, and academy award winner Tim Rice. * Simba, Nala and Chorus: ♪ I just can't wait to be king ♪ * Narrator: Now, Walt Disney Home Video presents an entertainment event you'll never forget. * Woman and Chorus: ♪ The circle of... ♪ ♪ Circle of Life. ♪ ♪ * (Title of the movie) * (Now Available on Video) Category:Walt Disney Home Video